Scott D. Keith
Scott D. Keith (スコット·キース Sukotto D. Kisu) also known as the Incineration Demon (炎の悪魔 Honoo no Akuma) is a Marine Vice Admiral and the current leader of the Scott Family. He is the biological father of Rio and Ren, adopted father of Adriana, husband of Yukinari, eldest son of Ranmaru and Izuna, and is the older brother of Misty. Due to marrying Yukinari and having an interspecies relationship with a human, Keith is the first Mahorian to create a Human/Mahorian hybrid in the form of his two sons. Along with being the master of the Scott Family, Keith has earned a reputation of being a very powerful and influential man who has defeated countless rookie pirates during his years employed as a Vice Admiral. He is stationed in the New World and is the base commander of G-3 that is in charge of dealing with pirates with high bounties that enter the New World. Despite being a Vice Admiral, Keith's personality and quirks would suggest that he is closer to being a pirate than an actual marine. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that his grandfather insisted that he become one, he might have turned out just like his son and could have become a wanted criminal. Appearance Keith is a tall, now tanned, lean, and muscular middle aged man who has aged incredibly during his years as a marine. He has light brown eyes and has a slim but muscular build. His usual outfit consists of a normal white shirt along with tight blue jeans that have a set of chains attached to the side pockets. On top of his shirt, he wears a long sleeved fur trench coat and a black bracelet on his right arm. As it seems, Keith appears to smoke quite frequently and gives the appearance that he is quite rough with his life style and takes poor care of his body. A peculiar trait about Keith is that his hair seems to have darkened considerably since his youth and is now a dark red color instead of the bright red he once had. It is still unknown how old Keith is at the moment, but given the fact that Rio is currently eighteen years of age he must be between the ages of thirty three to forty, making him middle aged. Despite growing old and losing his "bishonen" appearance he had when he was younger, Keith is still considered to be incredibly handsome; as many female marine officers are constantly in his presence and his personal assistant is obviously attracted to him. In Keith's youth, he was an extremely good looking, athletic, but lazy young man that wore a black school jacket along with a red shirt underneath. He had two small pony tails that instead of being shown from the back are present on the front of his face. Interestingly enough, he wore a purple monitor badge on his left jacket's arm, signifying that he used to be some sort of administrator or council member. Just like his son who has swayed quite a number of female fans, Keith also had and still possesses a large fan base of females who are infatuated with him because of his ridiculously good looking face. Many people comment on the fact that Rio and Keith look nothing alike when they were the same age but still both hold the same power of attraction that is an apparent trait in the Scott Family. It is evident that Rio got most of his good looks from his father while he got the shape and eyes from his mysterious mother. Keith Current.jpg|Keith's current picture 5092-664114431.png|Current Keith during a meeting Brothers-Conflict-Yusuke.jpg|Keith in his youth worried about Yukinari Yuusuke.png|Close up of Keith's youthful and "Bishonen" face maxresdefaulta.jpg|Keith in his youth during a test 214415.jpg Personality Unlike his simple and absent minded son Rio, Keith is quite intelligent and was regarded as a genius when he was younger. Keith's intelligence seemed to rub off on his second son Ren and completely skipped his first one Rio. While he does not share his son's idiocy, he does in fact share the same hot bloodedness and thirst for a good fight due to his heritage of being a Mahorian. In fact, the major reason that he transferred to the marine branch in the New World (and even becoming a Marine in the first place) was because of the fact that he wanted to fight pirates that were strong enough to make it into the New World. However, even though he is regarded a genius in terms of combat and battle tactics, he is completely clueless when it comes to raising children, acting like a parent, and being supportive. This has earned him a rather hurtful nickname from his wife that calls him "Baka Danna", literally meaning "stupid husband". He was so absent minded as a father that he completely forgot about his first son that he left on his home village for seven years. To add insult to injury, if his wife hadn't reminded him about their son back home, he most likely wouldn't have even remembered him. Keith also seems to disobey orders quite alot and has caused quite a few headaches for the World Government. The best example was when the Marines scheduled an important meeting to discuss the gathering of pirates for the Gemini Tournament , he completely blew it off and decided that taking a nap was far more important. Despite his son's actions in the past few months and what he has accomplished during his lifetime as a pirate, Keith seems to hold a sense of achievement for it and actually encourages him to do what he wants to do. Keith most likely knew that when he left Rio in the forest by himself to grow up, that would be the turning point of his life and he would undoubtedly become a pirate as his mother was similar to him in that retrospect. Interestingly enough, Keith's second son Ren and adopted daughter Ariana both became powerful marine soldiers while his first son became a wanted criminal. This made Keith bust out quite a hardy chuckle as he couldn't be more proud of his children that they accomplished something spectacular in their life’s. Yukinari has noted that Keith is much more dedicated to his work now than he ever was when he was younger. She described him as being a "slacker with no drive" and didn't think much of him during their initial encounter. However, after falling in love with each other she saw a much more ambitious side of Keith and he became passionate about being a Marine Admiral. Keith seems to hold high standards from his family, especially his first son Rio and wants him to become the strongest man he can become, whether it be a Marine or Pirate. He is eagerly awaiting the day where he can meet his son in the New World and have a friendly one on one duel with him to see how much he's grown. Even though he isn't too particularly happy that Rio became a Pirate, he still feels a sense of accomplishment in his son's actions and cares a great deal about his criminal son, helping Rio behind the scenes and pulls some strings to lighten his burden. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Being a Vice Admiral, Keith is expected to be quite formidable and is considered one of the Marines greatest lines of defense. Being the father of Scott.D.Rio, his natural aptitude for fighting goes far beyond his son's to the point where he could challenge and defeat pirates with devil fruits added on with their physical strength. This is only a testament to his strength and how much of a difference there is between himself and his sons and daughter. As a melee specialist, Keith likes to use a wide variety of punching and kicking based techniques and has shown so far that he is adept at using both styles of combat. Along with having several decades of experience under his belt, he is a member of the Mahora Tribe, a tribe of humans who's ancestors were known for their unusually physical strength and charming faces. Every Mahorian shown so far has been shown to be a natural fighter, charming man, and has had red hair. Physical Strength As mentioned earlier, Keith's physical strength is quite above the average human to the point where people wonder if he's a demon in disguise. The World Government recognizes Keith's strength which is another reason as to why they had no problems sending him to the New World marine branch, which have pirates who make pirates from Paradise look like a joke. Agility Along with being powerful in his own right, Keith has been shown to be incredibly fast as he was easily able to make his way from the front of the marine base to the center of a galleon of a pirate ship in a matter of seconds. Whether this unnatural speed comes from his family's genes or just because he trained rigorously has yet to be revealed. Haki Keith posses all three types of Haki, along with his first son Scott.D.Rio. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation'' -'' It was revealed that Keith possess Kenbushoku Haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments - It was revealed that Keith possess Busoshoku Haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King It was revealed that Keith possess Hasoshoku Haki. Rokushiki Being a Marine Vice Admiral, Keith is expected to have mastered the marine's main offensive fighting style. Geppo It was revealed during Ren's training that Keith can perform this technique. Soru Out of all the techniques that Keith can perform, Soru is probably his most used one. He is the one who taught Ren how to double his speed using a variation of Soru. Rankakyu It was revealed during Ren's training that Keith can perform Rankakyu. Shigan His less preferred fighting technique, as he prefers to brawl with his opponents instead of poking holes in them, but nonetheless he can perform the "Shigan" quite efficiently. Regulus Eradica Being a member of the Mahora Tribe, Keith has access to the genetic ability that is known as "Regulus Eradica". Relationships Family Scott D. Rio Despite everything that Rio has done in the past year, Keith doesn't seem ashamed of his actions. In fact, many would even say that's he's unbelievably proud that his son has become such a worldwide topic. Naturally, any father would be concerned about his or son being a criminal and wanted dead by thousands of officers, but Keith has never once shown to be discouraged by that. This not only shows how much faith Keith has in his son, but also how strong he thinks he is as he isn't even worried that the Marines have tried to shut him down with some of their most talented fighters. Scott D. Ren Unlike his first son Rio, Keith actually physically trained and turned Ren into a fine warrior. Even though Ren was the second to be born, two years after Rio, he seems to expect less from him and tries his best to keep him out of harm’s way. It appears that Keith treats Ren just like a baby despite him being a teenager and almost the same age as his first son, who he has no problems letting him fight demons, travel in a ship with adults, and drink sake. Although, most of this childish treatment most likely comes from his wife's threats, which was already severely pissed about him leaving Rio in the hands of village people for ten years. Overall, whether or not his over protection of Ren sterns from his own fatherly love or from his wife's wrath, he truly loves Ren and would gladly risk his life and give it to protect him. Scott Adriana If you thought he was protective or Ren, then you haven't see anything yet. Forget overprotective, this guy will straight out murder anyone who so much tries to look at his daughter. What makes this even more bizarre is the simple fact that Adriana isn't even a member of his original family and was only adopted into the Scott family five years before the start of the story. Regardless of that fact, Keith acts and treats Adrianaa as if she was his beloved daughter and as we all know, father's naturally hate men who try to come onto their daughters at a young age. Similar to how he reacts when he sees his wife, Keith completely loses his "cool" and "handsome" composure when around them and tries to smother them in hugs and kisses, which not only earns him disgusted looks from his superiors, but also punches from his wife and his adopted daughter. It also seems that Keith is proud of her daughter and highly respects her as she became a Marine Head Commodore at the age of eighteen, right after his son who was more gifted as a fighter but not as gifted as a scholar became a Marine Captain. Yukinari Out of all the members of Keith's married family, his relationship with his wife is probably the most hilarious segment in One World. A running gag that appears often is whenever they are alone and Keith finishes one of his sentences and blows smoke out of his cigarette, he will utterly turn into a small and cute chibi version of himself and try to bear hug her, earning him a hurtful and powerful fist that usually sends him several yards back. Keith cares very much about his wife and usually tries to check up on her whenever he has the time. Back in his youth, Keith and Yukinari were completely inseparable and did everything together, ranging from eating together to doing important missions. Once Keith became a Marine Vice Admiral, and his wife joined a Spying unit, all of their previous interactions almost stopped. Even though they both love and care about each other deeply, they try not to show their love in front of their superiors as they feel it would be an embarrassment. Another incredible thing that most people find hard to believe is that Keith is absolutely terrified of his wife whenever she gets angry. This probably sterns from when they were younger and Yukinari would usually give Keith plenty of beatings for all of the flirt attempts he tries on her. Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Major Battles Quotes Trivia Site Navigation Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Marine Category:Marine Vice Admiral Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Human Category:Male Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:Scott Family Category:Mahora Tribe